Welcome to Our World
by CielxxRalts
Summary: "Welcome to the organization, XIV." Xemnas said as he pulled the hood from Ciel's head, "Your new name shall be..." T for Swearing; ZexionxCiel; SebastianxDemyx
1. The Kidnapping

Ciel let out a loud yawn as he rose from his bed. The day seemed to e an average, typical day at the Phantomhive manor. Dreading work, eating his morning meal of a scone and Earl Grey tea, and him preparing for a business trip to the outskirts of London.

"My Lord," The familiar voice of the butler called to him from the hallway, "Shall I help you dress?" He walked in, carrying a fresh pair of green shorts, dress shirt, blue bow, green jacket, and his stockings.

Ciel nodded, helping the butler pull off his night shirt, "Yes." He let the demon dress him, not noticing the cloaked male hidden in the darkest corner of the room. After the demon left, the mysterious man pounced on the earl and dragged him through a dark portal without a single word. "Sebastian!" The boy managed to call, getting no reply before he was cast into the darkness with a sharp pain in his chest.

"Hmph, pathetic...Passed out before we even got there." The man spoke with a chuckle, quiet voice echoing in the nothingless around them. He lifted the boy into his arms as the area began to take the form of a silver room, with nothing but a small white dresser, a white desk, and a bed with white sheets and the nobodies crest for the frame. There was a single window that revealed the eternal night they lived in, the only light being the heart-shaped moon.

He put Ciel on the bed, pulling his own hood off to reveal none other than the Cloaked Schemer Zexion. The male smiled a little at the boy, pulling the eye patch off Ciel's eye and gently laying it on the glass bedside table. He couldn't help but admire the boy, they looked...so similar. The same hair colour styled in a similar fashion, the same tastes in clothes, even the same facial structure. From what he remembered, their eyes were even the same colour...

The older male shook his head to clear his thoughts, walking out of the small room to the grey halls. He made his way down the dark corridors, passing each member's rooms as he did. Demyx's sitar could be faintly heard as he walked, since the rooms weren't exactly soundproof. Luxord was also faintly heard, well, whoever he was in bed with was clearer. Zexion shivered in disgust as he walked past and to the back, where the superior was.

He knocked on the door, rolling his eyes when he heard a few papers shuffle. Most people would believe the person who ran the whole organization would be organized. He was always so emotionless and composed, but if you give him more than a few sheets of paper he won't be able to organize it for anything...Let alone, hundreds that need to be kept in a safe place. But then again, it's why he had his assistant, Saix, to clean up after him. He made sure that by the end of the day, everything was neat and tidy.

After a few moments, he heard the familiar cool voice, "Enter, number VI." The door creaked open, and Zexion pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in. The room was completely white, outside of the small coloured cards and his black organization hoodie. There were six papers on his desk, all with Ciel's name on them. There was a pile of mission cards off to the side; a few key cards sprawled across the grey carpeted floors, and some other papers and trinkets of value here and there. His attention snapped back to Number I as he spoke in his demonic voice, piercing yellow eyes staring him down like a vulture, "You brought the boy, correct?"

He nodded in response, "Ciel is here in tact without the contracted demon, as requested. Unconscious though." He pulled a mission card from the pocket in his skinny jeans under the coat out and put it on the silver desk that he was seated at.

"Very good, I'm impressed with you VI. You will be rewarded with extra munny and a new manga book, since apparently you have an interest in those..." The superior rolled his eyes, tossing the card in the pile with the rest, "You will not have any missions until he awakes, since you will be his mentor. Enjoy the free time while it lasts. You may leave."

The Schemer walked from the white-haired male's office, closing the door and getting a rare smile. He finally got a day off! He could go and help Vexen with his attempt to bring back Chester from the dead, or maybe he could help the mad scientist in Halloween Town. He could even go read some more books on spells, but he does those all the time...Maybe...

He opened a portal to Demyx's room, walking through and smiling a little at the blonde. He was sitting on his bed playing with the instrument that he called a weapon, looking at peace for once. Normally he's afraid of his own shadow! This seemed to be quite a change for the mullet-haired man.

"Hey, IX." He said, causing the Nocturne to jump and look at him surprised. After a moment he seemed to calm down, so he continued, "Could you maybe...Teach me how to swim? I have some free time and nothing to do..."

"Yeah!" The blonde stood, "Waiting for that kid to wake up?" They both opened portals and traveled to Atlantica.

They met on the other side moments later, Zexion with a purple tail and Demyx's was ice blue, "Yup. No idea when he will, but I'm his mentor now."

"Sounds fun, to teach a little kid about our lives." He showed him how to flick his tail and move forward, which Zexion imitated, "I wish I could do something interesting like that." He did a backflip.

The Schemer copied him, "I'm not so sure it'll be too simple. He's a spoiled little brat, which means he'll have no strength to lift anything heavier than a few books. Plus he comes from a rich background," He paused so they could go through the speed tunnel, "So he'll think we're all going to do his beck and call."

Demyx chuckled, "He'll learn." He opened a clam shell and it held a few health orbs, which they shared, "It's why their called new people. They don't know how it's going to work."

"Yeah, I hope. Hey don't you have a mission you should be getting to in Twilight Town?" He smirked, remembering the recon mission Xemnas had assigned him. The Melodious Nocturne was well-known for skipping out on as many missions as he could, even if it pissed off the superior.

The blonde rolled his eyes and left without another word to go complete it, leaving the Schemer to himself. He idly wandered the watery world, avoiding all the people and creatures as he did. He decided to open a portal to the world that nobody else knew about, since it was born but never inhabited.

He walked through the portal to the deserted world, looking around and smiling at the emptiness. The forests swayed around the collapsed temple in the breeze, and the faint theme music played in the background. He took a seat, pulled out the manga book he was working on, and began to read.

* * *

Well, I decided to delete and redo my old fanfic. What do you guys think? Should I add on? Review and follow/favorite, please! It's much appreciated!


	2. Exploring the Castle

It's been two more days since he'd brought Ciel to the organization. Life was dull and even reading his favorite books have gotten old. When was he going to wake up? Will he?

The thought made him wonder from the small room he called his own to the boy's. He was shocked when he opened the young earl's door, seeing as Ciel was sitting there half dazed while Siax and Xemnas discussed something.

He walked up to the three, looking down at the bluenette, "Hey."

"Where...Am I?" He looked at the older male, blue eyes becoming more alert, "I don't remember anything..." The boy seemed confused as he looked around the room, "Who are they? What is this place?" His voice gradually became more panicked.

Xemnas looked over at him, "Well, I see you're fully awake." He looked at Zexion and smirked, "Number VI's even here, perfect." His golden eyes trailed back to the boy, "You're in a world in another dimension. You've lost your heart and now you've been brought here to help us all gain them back."

"Who are you guys?" He looked at the three, frowning, "How do I know you aren't going to kill me?"

"He's a smart boy," Siax remarked, a smirk forming on his face.

Xemnas nodded in agreement, "Indeed he is. You can trust us because we're all you have, and my name is Xemnas. You will call me Superior and nothing less. These are Siax," He nodded to the man to his right, "And this is Zexion," He looked at the male, "He will be your mentor."

"My...what?" He looked at the bluenette, "I'm confused." His response made the superior chuckle, looking over at the taller bluenette as he spoke,

"Teach him everything you know." The male nodded, and Siax opened a portal. The two males stepped through it, leaving the two younger men to themselves.

Ciel looked up at VI, pulling the covers off and standing, "Explain everything to me. I'm so confused..." He looked at the closet and sighed, noticing the note on the closet door and reading it over. Obviously it was an order to wear the hoodie jacket, because he shrugged off the British jacket he was wearing and slid on an Organization coat.

Zexion smiled in approval, "Looks nice. Now sit, I'll teach you all about these worlds and how they work." The boy stared at him for a moment before slowly returning to the bed, taking a seat on the white sheets. The other male soon joined him and turned to face him, "I know you're afraid of us all, being a child. There's another kid that's only sixteen named Roxas here, you two will probably get along." He paused to chuckle slightly, "Anyways..."

It had taken the mentor two hours to explain everything. He didn't seem to mind listening though, despite the long wait. They seemed to be of the same world, despite Zexion's assumptions. Since he had no prior memories, he was a quiet and intelligent young earl. It had impressed the other greatly to the point that he wasn't even completely sure if he'd met the boy or not. He acted, and even looked like, Ienzo.

"...And that's basically everything up to date." He gave the younger male a soft smile, which was returned.

Ciel stood and stretched, "So when do I get to have an official name?" His eyes scanned the room feeling as if he'd forgotten something. What it was he didn't know, but it was something important. Zexion could sense it through his aura; it made them both a little tense.

"As soon as the superior makes one for you," He played with his hair awkwardly, "Want me to introduce you to the others?" The teen nodded, and they slowly made their way out of the room and down the grey halls. They walked into the grey room, where a handful of the members were seated.

They didn't even look up until they heard Zexion speak, "Alright. The on the couch is Demyx, number nine. The one with the pink hair is indeed a male, number nine, Marluxia." He paused to let Ciel giggle before he continued, "The blue haired one is Siax, number two. And Axel is the red haired one, beside Roxas. You'll figure them out soon enough."

Demyx stood and walked over, smiling as he did, laying the sitar on the couch he was sitting on, "Hey, new kid!" Ciel took a step behind his mentor, a little nervous, "Aw, no need to be scared. I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"It's true...He keeps out enemies as pets." He rolled his eyes as a pout spread across the mullet boy's childish face, "Chester's nice! He wouldn't hurt anybody!"

The bluenette rolled his eyes, looking over at the taller bluenette. He stood firm in the center of the room, silently looking him over. It made him seem a bit more at peace when they made eye contact, a brief nod being exchanged before he walked off. Ciel then looked over at Roxas and Axel, who both waved merrily at him. The boy gave them a shy wave and faint smile in return, and then looked up at Zexion, "Can we go?"

Zexion nodded, making his way back to Ciel's room, the boy following at his feet. He was so shy; it was adorable...Like a kitten that had lost his mother. Maybe that's why the demon they took him from was so attached.


End file.
